Eternal Sailor Warriors Spin-Off
by chibijaxie
Summary: Following the battle with Galaxia, the Senshi's lives return normal until a new enemy presents itself, along with new allies. This is the 6th fanmade installment of the hit mahou shoujo, Sailor Moon. The spin-off only follows Sailor Sun, whereas the real story follows many different writers.


**Title:** Eternal Sailor Warriors {ESW}

**Summary:** Following the battle with Galaxia, the Senshi's lives return normal until a new enemy presents itself, along with new allies. This is the 6th fanmade installment of the hit mahou shoujo, Sailor Moon.  
><strong>Note: <strong>For a little back story, our main character, Chewy, is jumping into the story a little late. Unknown to the audience (That's you! ^-^) at this time is relationships with other characters were already being built between the sailor senshi. The reason for this is the fact that this is an old story that was written by several different people. Not all the characters used in this story are mine and I will credit them to their rightful creators. Please be assured that as we progress everything will be explained. ^-^ Enjoy!~  
><strong>Beta:<strong> Jay

**Story has been Beta'd. Chapter Two will be out soon! 3 10-17-11**

* * *

><p><strong>Enter Chewy<strong>

I watched the city before me from inside the small cafe, steadily sipping on a white chocolate mocha. The drink was foreign to me and was already becoming a guilty pleasure, which had become a reoccurring pattern since my arrival. The food I had come in contact with was much more scrumptious then what I had been accustomed to all my life. The rich aroma of the coffee shop filled my lungs, watering my taste buds. I had made up my mind that it would be my goal to try every single delicacy on the menu even if it meant spending my whole trip inside these walls.

Outside, the Moon beamed brightly over the city. While beautiful, the Moon lacked the dazzling effect the Sun supplied to this world of shadows. Night had always depressed me. The thought of being trapped inside darkness for eternity, never to feel the warm rays and cheery brightness ever again, is something to truly be wary of. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, imagining I was back home basking in the Sun near the small lake beside the palace. I could see the water glistening like fine diamonds and hear the steady purr of the waterfall. The grass is rich and the air is thick with the sweet smell of freshly blooming flowers.

My memory faded, bringing me back to the dim reality I despised. I shook my head. It was unclear, at this point, how long my trip here would last; I would have to make the best of it. I finished my treat and tossed it in the wastebasket before heading out into the streets. I tucked my hands into my jean pockets and stood under a street lamp with my head tilted up. The glow of the city made it hard to see the stars. Back home, even in the sunshine, the stars shone brightly like scattered gems floating in the sky. Here it was just an endless sea of blackness.

The street lamp above me flickered rapidly. I could feel the energy starting at my core, building itself up, and itching to be free. The electricity reacted to my current, cowering in the presence of true light. An impostor, I thought. My energy surged briefly and blew the bulb, surrounding my area in darkness. I let out a yawn, deciding I should head home for bed. I wasn't one to stay up late, though the caffeine in my system was working its magic. I much preferred to be up with the Sun, to see the rays sprout and fan out over the city. With my hands still in my pockets, I set out for my apartment, located only a few blocks from where I stood. The streets were not crowded like during the day, but still held a few shady characters, causing me to quicken my steps. I reached my building and let out a sigh of relief.

Inside my apartment I prepared for bed and collapsed onto my queen sized mattress, burying my face into Egyptian cotton sheets. It was not long before I was dead to the world, my earlier frustration in the past. All that mattered now was my dreams.

The next morning an alarm pulled me from my slumber, jerking me to an upright position. I winced as I searched for the nuisance, and rolling out of bed. The noise appeared to be coming from the clock on the side table next to me. I pressed several buttons before the awful thing finally shut up. I groaned and rubbed my temples, a headache starting to form. I glanced out the window and jumped up. The sun was already shinning, peaking at me from behind my curtains. A small pang of disappointment formed in my chest, knowing I had missed the best part of the day, a sure indication that today was going to be a pain.

It was bad enough to me that my Father had enrolled me in Earths' school system, but today was my first day and I had already over slept. It was suppose to help further my mission and broaden my horizon's, but I was less than eager to spend hours on end out of my day learning material that was taught to me when I was nearly three years old. I pulled out the uniform that was sent to me from my closet. It was a traditional Japanese fuku, a medium length black skirt coming to the knees, a white long sleeve shirt, with red pinstripes on the cuffs and collar. I pulled on the clothes and examined myself in the mirror. My long brown hair was pulled into two odango's. I placed a pair of red studs into my ears to compliment my overall outfit. I pinned my broach, a golden circle with an image of a black sun and red gems, on the bow of my fuku. With my outfit complete, I set out for school. My father had enrolled me in Juuban High School, in the middle of Azabu-Juuban, located in the Minato ward of Tokyo. It was several blocks to the school, and the morning air was a bit chiller than I would have liked. Even so, I made it to school right on time and managed to explore a bit. I made a mental map of escape routes if the issue did arise, while noting the less trafficked areas. The last thing I needed was to trample over some random civilian.

Once I made my trip to the front office for my schedule, the bell for class echoed through the hallways. Clusters of students filed in the double doors in a mad frenzy to get to class on time. I got caught in a sea of half moving bodies. Eventually I started pushing my way through the crowd, not caring whom I had to knock over in the process. That resulted in a few obscene words thrown at me. Tuning out the chatter I finally found my first class, which was located on the other side of the building. I was one of the last students to pass through doorway when the bell rang, alerting everyone that class was currently in session. The short middle-aged woman's brown eyes homed in on me immediately as if she could sense 'fresh meat'. The wrinkles along her face were starting to show, and you could see the desperate attempt she made in trying to hide them with globs of make-up. A huge grin spread across her face and I could only smile back, not really sure what else to do as I glanced around uneasily.

"I can spot a new face a mile away," she said shimmying over to me, with an index finger pointed up. I couldn't help but think why she wouldn't know a stranger when she saw one but let it go. Her finger moved downwards a few degrees so that it was pointing directly at me. "You must be Chewy." I nodded. She bounced a bit and raised her voice an octave. "Delightful! Class," She turned towards the room of students to attain their attention, which wasn't hard at all considering everyone was already staring at me. "Please welcome our new student, Miss Takahashi Chewy." I bowed slightly at my waste and offered them a small smile. "Chewy is an exchange student from Australia, isn't that exciting? Chewy, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?" She said turning back to me. Everyone in the room seemed to shift forward at once, putting on the pressure. I took a deep breath and exhaled knowing in any world first impressions always mattered.

"My father sent me overseas to achieve a higher education and broaden my perspective of the world around me. I enjoy music, writing, reading, and exploring outdoors. I find nature very soothing. Oh, and I thoroughly enjoy the Japanese Cafe's." There were a few murmurs from my classmates before my teacher hushed them and told me to take any available seat I could find. I picked one on the far right of the classroom next to the window. As class went on I gazed outside at a few birds in a tree, basking their small, feathery bodies in the warm rays of the Sun. A bitter feeling rushed over me as I watched the birds with envy, wishing I could be on the outside too instead of imprisoned behind these stuffy walls. Just as I feared, the material we covered in class was so prehistoric and boring I had trouble staying awake. I allowed myself to daydream, imagining what it would be like to be free, to sore high above like the birds I watched on the tree outside my window, to feel the warmth on my wings from the Sun's golden rays. A phoenix: a bird of myth in many cultures born of fire and adored for its blazing beauty. A phoenix is the bird I would be.

I felt a small tap on my shoulder from behind. "Hey there! I'm Tsukino Usagi." I blinked in surprise. Usagi's blonde hair was pulled up into two neatly tied odango's just as mine were fixed, letting her long locks fall into two piggy-tails. Her innocent blue eyes stared back at me as she extended a hand towards me. I examined her hand, confused at the foreign gesture. Perhaps she wanted money?

"I'm sorry. I have no cash on me." I simply told her, expecting her wide grin to slide into a frown. Instead she bellowed a laugh that nearly shattered my eardrums. Everyone in our vicinity flinched.

"No silly, you're supposed to shake it." She cocked her head to the side, as her grin grew wider, if possible. I arched an eyebrow.

"Why?" Her expression turned thoughtful as she concentrated.

"I have no idea really." She shrugged. "It's just a greeting. I wasn't aware people from Australia didn't shake hands." Her statement made me blush. Back home a greeting consisted of extended our arms out with our palms facing towards the sky and bowing our heads to let one another know we acknowledge each other's presence. For families, physical contact was involved, the two relatives would have their foreheads meet and cup each other's face with their hands. The gesture was extremely brief but held the upmost affection when preformed.

"Oh, I see." I nodded and grasped her hand, moving it up and down. "Takahashi Chewy."

"It's great to meet you Chewy." She beamed letting go of my hand and settling back into her seat. A little after that another bell rang, signaling the end of class. The rest of the day went by a little more quickly. I had a class after lunch titled physical education, where students learned about and preformed various sports. The class itself was mandatory and while most of my peers loathed it, I was downright ecstatic to find the class was mainly held outside. Once the final bell of the day rang, I found myself stuck in another sea of noisy, slow moving students and could only sigh.

Out of the double doors and into the sunlight I could finally relax. I stretched, arching my back as my joints popped. I stood at the bottom of the steps and tilted my head upwards to look at the sky. "Chewy!" I jumped as the familiar pitchy alto caught up to me, giving my back a hard slap that sent me into a fit of coughs. Usagi was accompanied by four other girls, who I could remember having various classes with. The blonde with the red bow was in my physical education class; she was pretty fast on the running track. The short blue haired girl with glasses was in my mathematics class while the other two, a tall busty brunette and a raven-haired girl, were in my history class. Usagi pointed to each of them. "This is Minako, Ami, Makoto, and Rei."

"Nice to meet you." I bowed slightly. "I'm Takahashi Chewy."

"Chewy is from Australia!" Usagi grinned. I blushed as the other four girls examined me from head to toe.

"Your last name is Takahashi?" Ami asked, straightening her glasses.

"I was born in Australia but my father is from Japan." It was a lie I had rehearsed many times for this exact question. "My mother is Australian, which explains my skin tone."

"So _that's _why you're so tan." Minako giggled. I smiled and nodded. Usagi grabbed my hands abruptly and jerked me towards her.

"Chewy, we are going to the arcade, would you like to join us?" Blinking rapidly, I tried to recover myself. Her sudden bursts of energy were giving me whiplash. As she held on to my hand a strange feeling stirred in me. It was a faint but familiar sensation, and I could feel my core start to bubble with warmth.

"S-sure," I stuttered. Throughout my day I had heard other mentions of the arcade, a place where most of the teenagers hung out and played video games. I was curious to try it out myself. My cheese Danish could wait a few hours. Usagi squealed with delight, resulting in a flinch from the rest of us. As we headed out towards our destination, Usagi walked in front of the group, arms linked with mine, talking a mile a minute about everything she could think of. I learned that she enjoyed Earth's sweets just as much as I did and I nearly jumped for joy when I learned the arcade had an ice cream parlor near it.

I stared at the automatic sliding doors in awe, listening to the beeps and tunes coming from the games. We stepped over the threshold and immediately I knew I found my next obsession. Forget my mission, I'm playing arcade games. Usagi pulled me over to a Sailor V game and inserted a few tokens. After teaching me the basic controls I took over, and didn't stop until I had the high score. Motoki, the store manager praised me for the achievement and explained the last person to get the high score was Ami, and that had been forever ago. I sent her an apologetic smile hoping she was not angry that I beat her mark but she instead smiled back and patted me on the back.

This feeling I had around these girls was different. I had had friends back home but due to my title I was never able to have such a warm relationship before. As I watched the five friends interact with each other I could see that they loved each other dearly. Perhaps I would be able to have a relationship like that one day too. When the Sun began to set we exited the arcade and I let out a yawn. The other girls glanced at me curiously.

"Sleepy already?" Minako asked, cocking her head. I laughed.

"It's been a long day."

Usagi snaked an arm around my shoulder with a bright smile on her face. "Same time tomorrow?" Rei sighed.

"Bun-head, you are going to empty our wallets for sure." Usagi opened her mouth to protest at the raven-haired girl but was cut off by another voice that sent chills down my spine.

"Usagi," he called, his voice smooth velvet. My eyes traveled up his long, lean figure to his maroon colored orbs. The carefree atmosphere around me changed and I figured this was the other girls' first meeting as well. Makoto's body shifted only slightly in front of Usagi's petite frame, just enough to block any threat if needed. Our visitor ignored her and took a step closer, only then catching my eye. His body stiffened as he stared back at me while his lips pressed into a straight line. "You." He said, sending another set of chills down my spine. Usagi looked between the both of us.

"You two know each other?" She asked, her high-pitched voice breaking the tension in the air around us. I blinked, pulling my eyes away from his.

"We've only met once before," I lied, "Kyoufuu, right?" He stared at me curiously for a moment longer before nodding. Returning his eyes back to Usagi he grasped her hand, catching the rest of us off guard.

"I will speak to you later, my darling," he said before planting a small kiss on the top of her hand. Usagi, along with the rest of us, widened her eyes in shock. Just as abruptly as Kyoufuu had appeared, he disappeared, leaving us dumbfounded. "Usagi?" Minato asked.

"Who was that guy?" Rei demanded, placing her hands on her hips. She casts looks at both of us, not caring who supplied the information first. Usagi supplied us with a nervous laugh, one arm placed behind her head.

"Oh, yeah," She remembered, "A few days ago while Chibi-Usa and I were walking home I wasn't paying attention and walked out in front of a bus. Kyoufuu appeared out of nowhere and saved me from being hit. Oh, and he walked me home yesterday." She added the last part in a very small voice, prodding her index fingers against one another. The girls shrieked at this new information.

I took a few steps back to separate myself from the conversation. I stared out in the direction Kyoufuu had taken. What purpose did he have here? Before I could ponder the thought any further, a small quake shook the ground beneath us. An ominous feeling crept over me then and I knew I had to ditch the girls. Their own faces mirrored my solemn look.

"We should probably all head home now." I suggested. "I'll see you all in the morning." With a wave I left them behind and took off down the sidewalk. When I was out of view I took the next block over, circling around to the source of the new threat. I creped down the back ally slowly, aware that the bad feeling from earlier was starting to grow. My turquois eyes fell onto a tall, lanky woman in the middle of the street. She was dressed in black with her red hair flowing down her back in neat curls. Her make-up was what stood out, in bright green and yellow colors.

She cackled loudly as she hovered slightly above the street, civilians lay drained of their energy at her feet. "Queen Masuyo will be pleased!" I would have to remind myself to run that name through my Father's database when I returned to my apartment. Energy rose from the bodies around her still, she seemed to be collecting it all inside a small black orb that she held in her left hand. My hand covered my chest, letting my fingers run over the cool stones that decorated my broach. I had to make a move now when the enemy least expected it.

"Stop!" I froze, sure that my position had been discovered, but instead of her eyes scouting me out, they found another visitor, the source of the high-pitched voice. My own eyes widened when I too noticed the five girls dressed in sailor fukus at the other in of the street. "Who are you?" The red hair woman wrinkled her nose in disgust. I watched the scene curiously still in the shadows of the ally. The blonde haired girl with odangos—clearly there was some type of trend going on—stepped forward. Her fuku was the most extravagant with a frilly yellow, red, and blue skirt, topped off with giant angel wings on her back.

"I," She began in a loud confident voice, "am the pretty soldier who is sick and tired of these Negaverse punks thinking that they can show up and try to ruin the peace that we have fought so hard to achieve. I am the champion of love and justice. I am Eternal Sailor Moon, and in the name of the Moon I right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you!" She ended her small speech with and index finger pointed at the enemy. The woman coughed, an amused smile spreading across her lips

"Well now, that is quite interesting."

"You're such a moon face." The raven-haired soldier dressed in a red fuku said shaking her head.

"What?" Sailor Moon raised her hands innocently, "She wanted to know who I was."

"And just what do we call you?" The one in the green fuku asked.

The woman turned her nose up with a smirk. "I am the loyal servant of Queen Masuyo, Chloe."

"Chloe?" Moon repeated, clearly baffled. "That's not a very evil name."

"I converted over to the dark side." She replied in a very as-matter-of-fact tone. I rolled my eyes, having enough of this meaningless banter. The surface of my broach began to give off a soft golden glow.

"Cosmic Sun Power!" The sunlight beamed down onto my broach, replacing the shadows of the alleyway with pools of light. A ruby sprouted from the middle of the pendant, followed by a yellow bow. My body is soon engulfed with a series of flaming red ribbons that flow from the ruby. The ribbons form around the shape of my body, and with a celestial flash, the leotard part of my suit is revealed. Circlets of fire swirl around my limbs creating my gloves and boots. A series of sunburst happen one after the other around my head forming red ribbons that are replaced with the last of my accessories. I flip backwards, stretching my arms out in front of me as the last flash of light circles around my waste, producing a long yellow bow on the lower half of my back. With my transformation complete I turn and exited the ally.

"Sailor Moon! Hurry up and use the Moon Tier already!" The red sailor senshi exclaimed, clearly growing impatient. She nodded, a pink and white wand just as extravagant as her outfit appeared in her hands.

"Silver Moo-" I smirked as my own wand appeared in my hands. I took that moment to jump into the streets and present myself.

"Super Solar Siren!" I yelled. A wave of golden fire was sent towards Chloe. She saw the attack coming and jumped out the way just as it singed part of her black attire. Chloe's emerald eyes narrowed at me. The other Sailor Senshi also turned their attention my way.

"Another girl scout?" Chloe moaned, "Just who are you?"

I stepped forward, a smirk still planted on my face. "So kind of you to ask. I am the source that everyone in this galaxy revolves around. I shine in the light of love and justice. I am a pretty soldier of light. Sailor Sun! And in the name of the Sun, your evil ways are now done!"

Chloe groaned. "Ugh, what is with all these stupid speeches?" I laughed placing an arm behind my head.

"I was just copying moon face over here." I nodded in Sailor Moon's direction. Out the corner of my eye I could see her face turning bright red in anger.

"What was that, hot head!" She snapped back. I laughed once more and shook my head.

"Enough of this!" Chloe snapped her fingers, triggering the people around us on the ground to morph into small black fuzz balls with razor sharp teeth. She let out another cackle. "They are called Kurotero." A black hole appears behind her. "They won't stop until they've beaten their enemy."

"Well neither will we!" The green senshi said, taking the challenge. Chloe shoved her remark aside with a chuckle.

"It was nice meeting you all. Too bad it was our last." Her body was then engulfed by the dark hole, both disappearing after that.

The Kurotero then began to roll our way. "Ugh, stupid little fur-balls," I groaned as one of them tried attacking my boot. I swatted the black fuzz away with my wand. Sailor Moon let out a glass-shattering shriek as a Kurotero jumped towards her face, razor sharp teeth exposed.

"Jupiter oak evolution!" Bolts of lightning struck the creature and it fell to the ground, morphing back into a human being.

"Thanks Jupiter!" Moon waved, "It would have been a disaster to lose a pretty face like this."

"Only a mother could love that ugly thing." I teased, hitting a Kurotero with my wand like a baseball bat.

"And you're talking?" She snapped in defense.

"Sailor Moon, please, we have more important things to do!" The blue senshi pleaded as she finished up an attack of her own.

"Right!" She giggled, then placed the moon tier back out in front of her. "Silver Moon Crystal Power KISS!" Golden rays fell across our enemies, healing the evil within them. The creatures turned back into humans, who slowly began to regain consciousness. I sighed and leaped for the top of the nearest building. The orange senshi called after me, but I ignored them.

"Sailor Moon." I said to myself once out of sight. The guardians of the White Moon; I knew the story well. Centuries ago the Negaverse attacked Queen Serenity's kingdom; with her last bit of energy she sent her daughter and royal court to the future to live normal lives on Earth. The Sailor Senshi must have been awakened for them to be here fighting alongside me. I glanced up at the sky. The Sun had said goodnight and now the moon shone brightly in the sky. I narrowed my eyes at it and transformed back into my school uniform. I now had plenty of data to send to my Father.

I jumped from the top of the building down into the alley, gracefully landing on the tips of my toes. Heading for my apartment, I silently cursed Chloe. Because of her I had to miss out on my nightly treat. Adieu sweet mocha, Sailor Sun's Mission is a-Go!

* * *

><p><strong><em>What is Chewy's Mission? Who is Kyoufuu? What is Queen Masuyo planning? 8D All these questions will be answered!<em>**

**_Please let me know what you think! I love feedback and suggestions! _**

**QUESTION: **If you could be any senshi from the series, or OC, who would you be and why? ^-^

_**See ya in Chapter Two! 3 ~Jax**_

_**Kyoufuu's character belongs to my good friend J.**_


End file.
